


Jared got the flower thing

by B_atiful



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A hanahaki fic with a good ending for fucking once, And just not Canon, And pre canon, Angst Into Fluff, Because I'm a slut for post canon, Hanahaki Disease, Heidi is a good mom, I don't know if I'm good at writing angst, I love writing angst but this fic was needed, I promise it will be happy eventually, I'm just a bad writer, I'm using that tag as the title because I mean, If not for anyone else I needed it, Is that what's it's called?, Jared got the flower thing, Jesus fuck this is so much sadder than I thought it would turn out to be, Like jesus, M/M, Or fluff, Post canon, The flowers thing, There's nothing but sad, They are not at THE orchard. Just a gathering of trees???, eventually, i think, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_atiful/pseuds/B_atiful
Summary: Jared finds himself coughing up blue petals soon after Evan and him fight





	Jared got the flower thing

A gross hacking sound escaped Jared's throat. A string of sticky wet dark blue petals fall into his half full waste bin of other gross sticky blue petals. 

Of fucking course Jared got this dumb ass desease. Jared was pissed but Actually a little proud of himself he hadn't gotten it yet. Like fuck why now? He had been pining over that loser for  _years_. Years? Yeah years. Jared could never really pin point when he started feeling attracted to Evan, he just knew he get like it for a long time, he remembered being around 13 and smiling like a dork when ever he saw Evan talk or laugh with his braces in. Or when they were about 15 and Jared was dragged along back to school shopping and found Evan, the way he looked so small and nervous, how with each outfit he would come out half smiling; half about to burst into tears. The sweet grin he would give Jared when he said he looked ok. And-

And there's the dry heaving. Right on cue. 

So far he had learned from Alana that Evan had come out with the secret, Alana was shocked and called Jared the second she found out, Jared faked being angry and suprised, in truth he was crying.

He was crying now for that matter

He was almost always crying now, from the pain of fucking hurling up flowers, or from the realization he would never talk to Evan again. Even if Evan was outcast again, he would still have Alana, and he was a better friend than Jared ever was. And highschool was ending soon anyway, we would get so many cool friends and what ever college he went to. They probably wouldn't treat him like shit. He'd probably even find a girlfriend to. He would probably be married in no time. 

Jared coughed a few more flower petals into his small trashcan. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud screaming of Tyler Joseph. Oh God. Trees. 

Jared had a dumb song set for all of the people he knew, for Evan, he unsuprisingly, made it  _trees_ by Twenty Øne Pilots. 

And unsuprisingly, he really didn't want to hear trees by twenty øne pilots right now.

He let the phone ring until it stopped

He let it ring again until it stopped

And again

And again

Jesus Christ

Jared quickly stood up, before clutching his stomach. Goddamn weird flower desease. He stumbled over to his phone and hit accept call "what the  _fuck_ do you want" Jared growled into his phone. "Jared kleinman!!" He froze, that certainly wasn't Evans voice. "Mi-miss Hansen?" He asked warily. "Yes Jared" fuck "I'm calling to ask if you've seen Evan" he felt something in his throat at the sound of his name. 

"I haven't seen him in like a week, why" Jared groaned, flopping onto his bed. "Well- i- he said he was going out and before I could do anything he was gone and I'm freaking out a little. He left his phone here" Heidi spoke nervously, her pitch raised in small panic. "Jesus Christ, I think I might know where he is." Jared spoke calmly "oh thank God, is it possible you could go get him" "I don't think he wants me-" ' _please_ Jared" 

The boy paused. Thinking it over in his head. He really didn't want to see Evan right now. Or ever. But Heidi sounded so scared. Damn her. "Alright, I'll see if he's there, call you soon Heidi" and without waiting for a response he hung up the phone.

He stayed lying in his bed for a minute or to. Before standing up and putting on a hoodie a little too big for him over his stained T-shirt and pajama pants he had been wearing for the last few days.

 

 

 

Jared stepped out of his car. Staring at the small patch of bright green trees, looking like a dark blue in the night sky.

Speaking of dark blue

Jared quickly covered his mouth, as he tried to silence the lung he was hacking up. Him and Evan used to come here all the time, it was so nostolgic seeing again. But bad nostolgic because he was throwing up flowers. 

He walked past the first few trees, finding the tallest one in the center. If Evan was gonna cry in a tree Jared knew it was this one. 

Jared  _could_ call up to Evan, or he could climb up. They both probably resulted in scaring Evan and making him fall from the tree. Also it would mean Jared would have to interact with Evan. Which meant he could have to deal with the sad. And he would probably choke to death on a fucking Lily. 

"Yo asshole" 

He heard a quick rushing in the branches above, before it went completely still. 

"Evan!"

It was still quiet

"Hansen. Evan hansen." He paused glaring at the tree "get your ass down here you dick." 

He head more rustling, before he saw a figure shimmy down to the lower branches, his silhouette visible now, no longer hidden in the leaves. "Jared?"

Jared coughed loudly, quickly covering his mouth. "You fucking scared your mom shitless come on I'm taking you home" he said removing his hands just long enough to speak. It was silent for what felt like ages.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What do you think we are fucking doing"

"Yelling at each other 12 feet apart" 

Jared paused. "I'm not fucking climbing up there Evan"

And with that he heard a thud. " _ **JESUS CHRIST"**_ Jared jumped back almost a foot as the shaky boy jumped from the trees landing on his feet in front of Jared was Evan Hansen. His hands were stuck out and his knees bent, he stared at the ground before looking up at Jared.

Jared wanted to yell something rude like 'warn me next time' or 'wow you can't stop falling out of trees can you' but he didn't. Well he couldn't. He started choking the moment he saw Evans face. Covering his mouth with his hands so no petals would fall out. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!! Did I startle you oh God" he moved closer to jared, almost grabbing his shoulder. Jared yanked away "don't fucking touch me fucker" he said trying to sound pissed. He wished he could be pissed. He should be. He should be pissed at everything. At evan.

But he wasn't

He was sad and heartbroken and alone.

But nevertheless Evan stepped back a few feet from Jared. "I-im sorry? I know like I can't apologise for this, and I know your mad, and you have the right to be, i- I fucked up, and I, I ignored- I ignored you, and I just- I just wish I hadn't neglected you like that- and I know I can't change what happened! And I know you probably never want to talk to me again! And you probably hate me forever and- and you can leave now-" Evan paused, he realized he was rambling.

"Fucking Christ"

"I'm sorry"

"God you never change" Evan looked down and Jared's remark

"Evan. Fuck man. Do you-" he paused for a small coughing fit "do you really think I would have gotten pissed and yelled and you because I didn't want to you friend? Fucking listen to why I even got mad you idiot! I was pissed you abandoned me for your new cool popularity" he paused. _"_ why would never want to hang out with you again if then reason I got pissed was because you left me?" He paused. He shouldn't have said that.

He also shouldn't have collapsed to the ground, hacking bright flower petals onto the ground. He quickly tried to hide the petals and cover his mouth to keep any more from escaping. Goddamn you flowers why is your color so fucking easy to see in the dark! 

Evan stepped away as Jared coughed. "Are- are you ok?" He questioned nervously

"Do I fucking look like im-" he was cut off by another coughing fit. Evan quickly rushed to him so to try and help him. Which definitely didn't help his situation. He only coughed harder. And now he was more panicked about Evan seeing the petals. 

He could feel tears burning in his eyes, from a mixture of the pain in his throat. And everything that was happening emotionally. 

"Jared are those" oh god no

"...flower petals?" Fuck

"I-" he tried to stop coughing long enough to come up with an excuse, "no- yes- I don't know- maybe?" He had no idea what to say. 

"Do you have" Evan paused for a moment trying to remember the name "hanahaki disease... Or what ever it's called I don't remember the name..." Jared grimaced. Fuck he knew.

"I don't- I mean- i- I just-" he could feel tears rolling down his face. He tilting his head further away from Evans line of sight. 

"Why do you- I mean who is it... It's not..." Evan wasn't really stuttering, he just wasn't sure if he could finish.

Jareds throught had finally calmed down and he could breath again. It hurt like a mother fucker but he had finally stopped coughing. Under his head was a pile of flower petals, he wasn't able to hide them now. He considered just running away, and telling Heidi where he was, and making sure to never talk to them after that. Or he could get the surgery... He didn't want that. He could never have it. Evan was too much of an important part of his life. Evan was really his only friend anyway. Was. Was? He was trying to apologise right? Maybe that meant Evan cared about him at least a little. Although why should he care about Jared. All he ever did was be an ass to him. It would make sense if Evan was just happy to get rid of him, he probably was. Evan would probably just be so much happier if Jared just got the surgery. If he could just cut Jared from his life forever. He would be so much happier without him.

Jared was in the verge of sobbing. "Jared please. Tell me who it's for!" Evan had been talking to him this entire time. His voice was raised, as if demanding it. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm getting the surgery anyway." Jared stood up shakily. 

"What! No!" Evans voice was still raised. "Why. He hates me anyway. It's just better if I just get rid of it." Jared spoke calmly. In monotone. It didn't hide the fact his face was covered in tears. 

"Jared I'm sure they dont hate you. Granted you can be a handful sometimes. And your a little mean. But I'm sure he um- I'm sure he still cares about you" Evan tugged at the end of his sweatshirt. 

"Why? Who would care about some ass like me" wow that came out incredibly self depricative damn it Jared you were doing so good.

"I- I care about you..." Evan looked down. Jared could feel his throat feel softer, less like somrom was scraping barbed wire across it. When suddenly the pain came back. No he doesn't care. He hates you. You should just get the surgery he'll feel so much better if you were just gone. 

"If I had this dumb flower thing for you I'm sure  _you_ would feel  _so_ much happier if I just got the surgery. You wouldn't have to talk to me. It would be like we were never friends in the first place."

Evans face quickly shifts "no! I would never want to lose you as a friend Jared. The last week really sucked for me, I lost you, and I thought I was fine, and then it started tearing me apart. And then I lost the Murphy's, and then Alana. And I mean. I had my mom. And I love her but. I really missed you. I missed you so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost you forever." 

Jared looked down, he didn't know how to process that. Evan was probably just saying that, to make Jared feel like he actually cared. He was probably just saying it in hopes Jared would end up dieing from the disease. Evan would be so much happier if he just  _died._

"That's not true. You would be so much happier without me!!" Jared half yelled, still not looking up. "You would be so much happier if I was gone forever, you'll make new friends. You only ever hung out with me because I would tolerate you anyway." Jared was shaking. He didn't feel like lieing anymore, like hiding his dumb insecurities, he knew he would regret it. But hopefully less after he got the surgery.

Before Jared could do anything else, he felt the taller male crash into him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Jared braced for the coughing and the hacking, and the pain.

But it never came. He nervously wrapped his arms around Evans lower torso, crying into his chest. 

Before he started laughing "wha- why are you laughing?" Jared could hear Evans voice crack, he sounded like he was crying. "I almost apologised" he said shaking quietly into Evans chest. "And I realized that apologizing in this situation is so something you would do" he said smiling into Evans hoodie. Evan chuckled slightly. "Your such an ass" with that Jared laughed louder. "Wow I didn't think you could cuss" "oh God I'm sorry I was just trying to sound like you-" and with this Jared bursted out laughing against the taller male "now I remember why I started fucking coughing up flowers for you" 

The pair of boys laughed for a few moments hugging each other tightly. 

After they calmed down, they sat in a comfortable silence before Evan spoke up. "Do you- do you still want the surgery?"

Jared pondered quietly for a moment before smiling warmly up at Evan. 

"I don't think I need it."


End file.
